In US 2007/0021718 A1 a syringe is shown having a spring which is arranged between a housing insert and a driving element. The spring may serve as compensation for longitudinal tolerances in order to support a medical container in an injection device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,948 a syringe is shown having a pressure member constructed as a cup spring. The pressure member includes resilient lugs which bear on the upper edge of the liquid container with their free end.
Further medication delivery devices are known from the documents WO 2005/032449 A1 and DE 10 2004 053529 A1.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide for an improved drug delivery device. In particular, a drug delivery device should be provided, which allows for improved operability with respect to dosage control and/or improved reproducibility of the dosage in connection with different cartridges.